iTunes Shules Shuffle
by Dark Mage of Sea
Summary: My own verison of the 10 drabble challenge. First Shules fanfic Re-edited!


iTunes Shules Shuffle

DMoS: Okay, this usually out of my comfort zone (which is anime, mostly with YuGiOh) but my favorite thing, other than anime, is Psych. So I come across this 10 iPod (iTunes) challenge and decided to give it a try. Just to let you know, this is my first time with a Psych fanfic, especially with Shules.

**Disclaimer: You think I own anything? Fail! I don't. I wish, but fail. I don't, sadly.**

**Warning: There is one drabble that is a bit angst, don't blame me, blame the song and my mind that came up with the drabble. **

DMoS: guys, I know some of the song titles don't make sense; you just got to listen to the song to understand what's going on. ^^;;

* * *

He Loves Me Not - t.A.t.u (Dangerous and Moving)

Juliet's POV

What am I going to do? I tried to ignore this feeling yet… Did I really fell for him? But what if he doesn't have the same feelings as I have? God… Why does this have to be hard?

There he is again, coming towards my desk. I put up a smile and he smiles back and he begins to talk with me. Oh god… Those hazel eyes that seem to be staring into my very soul… What am I going to do? I love him… But does he love me? God… What am I'm going to do? He loves me… Or loves me not…

Passion ~Opening Verison~ - Hikaru Utada (Kingdom Hearts II)

They both looked into each other's eyes. Hazel meeting ocean blue eyes. This was their moment. He gently leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. There were sparks and she kissed him back. It was beautiful... He never felt anything like this before. They broke the kiss and she smiled.

"Shawn…"

"Yes, Jules?"

"Is it too much to ask for another one?"

He smiled. "No, it's not."

He leaned in once more and kissed her once more, this time with passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. This was it. Nothing is ever going to break this. He was hers, and she was his. This is their passion for one another.

White Houses – Vanessa Carlton (Harmonium)

Shawn was looking through some old boxes that were in the attic. He came across a photo album. Curious about it, the pseudo psychic went through it. A smile came across his face as he looked through it.

"Shawn…?" called a familiar female voice from downstairs.

"Up here!" he responded as his head peak through the doorway.

A familiar blond appeared at the bottom of the attic steps and she looked up towards him. "What are you doing?" Shawn only grinned as he motion for her to come. Curious, she got up the ladder and by his side.

"Look familiar?"

Shawn held up a picture and Juliet raised an eyebrow. She looked and then smiled. The picture shows Shawn and her at their first home. A white house, she smiled.

"Yeah, I remember that, our first home."

"This was a few months after we got married" Shawn grinned.

Juliet giggled. "Yeah, I remember…"

She placed her arms around him and he laid back into her embrace. It's been a while and two moves later, but here they are. In a new home, and a few kids later, and still together.

Build God, Then We'll Talk – Panic! At the Disco (A Fever You Can't Sweat Out)

Shawn's iPhone went off late one night. He picked up unaware of who it was on the other line.

"Hello…?"

"Shawn! Thank goodness you're awake!"

Shawn blinked at the familiar voice.

"Jules…? Are you okay?"

"It's silly… I shouldn't have called you but… Oh god… I can't get my mind off of the murder scene with those little girls in white with those… bugs there!"

"Its okay, Jules. We were able to solve the case and the nut case is behind bars."

Shawn never seen such a scared Juliet before yet he knew he had to comfort. Besides… Something was telling him this was a good reason why she called him.

"Shawn…."

"Yes, Jules?"

"Is it okay if you stay up with me?"

"Sure Jules, anything for you."

So he stayed up with her until she was feeling better and was able to sleep. He smiled happy to comfort the girl he loved.

Summer Shudder – AFI (December underground)

The rain was pouring down hard. Yet Shawn stands there in front of her door. What had he done? He shouldn't have broken her heart like that. He should not have done that to her. And here he was, standing in the rain. He tried to call to her but nothing… He screwed up. Now he can't do anything. It's his fault… He should never have done this. He should have never played with her heart. He dropped to knees… It was over. Nothing he can do to change the past. Nothing… Well, some wonderful summer he had. Now if only he just burn away with the summer rain…

Clumsy – Fergie (The Dutchess)

Shawn's POV

Oh for the love of god! Why must this happen?! Damn it Shawn! It's not that hard to talk to her! Okay, here's what you do, go up to her and just talk to her and tell her how you feel. Yeah! That's it! Go and tell her! And ignore Lassie's glare. In fact, why not annoy him? Wait! Shawn! Focus! Focus on the pretty blond of yours with those wonderful curves, ocean colored eyes and… Focus… Focus Shawn! Don't get distracted! Now go over there!

She's looking up as I'm coming to her. This can be it! I'll finally tell her how much I feel for her! Alright! I can do this! I can do this! I can---

CRASH!

"Ouch… That hurts…"

"Shawn!"

I see her coming to me. Oh… What an angel! She's kneeling down to me.

"Shawn! Are you okay?"

"That first step's a dousy…" Wait! Why is she giving me a look? Wait Jules! Come back! Aw man… Shawn, next time don't be so clumsy!

Eyes like Yours – Shakira (Laundry Service)

Shawn started into Juliet's eyes. It's been a while since he caught himself staring into those beautiful eyes. Juliet cleared her throat.

"Uh… Shawn….?"

That brought his attention back and he looked at her.

"What is it Jules?" he asked.

"You were staring at me…. Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No… There's not"

Juliet looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Then what was it?"

Shawn only smiled at her. Juliet then felt her cheeks blushing. Never once has Shawn smiled at her like that.

"You know, Jules… You're eyes are like the ocean. Calm and beautiful"

"Shawn…" she continued to blush. Why did he always make her feel this way? He only continued to smile. She looked up at him and without warning he placed a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen in surprise and she just watched him.

"See you later, Ocean-eyes!" Ocean eyes… A new pet name for her and it made her blush just thinking about it.

Thriller – Michael Jackson

"Shawn Spencer! This is not cool!"

Juliet was left alone and she was feeling a bit scared. She walked around the house, feeling scared. Now it took a lot to scare the detective but being left alone in an old creepy house where a murder was discovered and not to mention it was the middle of the night didn't help out much.

"Shawn… I mean it! If this is a joke, I'll kill you!"

Her threat didn't help much as she was shaking and had her gun out. She continued to walk, the floor creaking underneath her. Her heart beat was racing and then suddenly… A hand took her shoulder.

She screamed and pistol whipped whoever got her.

"Ow! God damn Jules! It's only me!"

Shawn rubbed the side of his head where Juliet pistol whipped him. She saw him and was both angry and relived that it was only him.

"Shawn! Don't do that again!"

Shawn only pouted at her and she sighed.

"C'mon, we shouldn't be wasting time…."

"Jules… Are you scared?"

Juliet glared at him, deeply. Shawn gulped at the sight of her glare.

"Okay… Hey! I found some clues! C'mon!"

Shawn left before Juliet could say anything. Even though scared almost halfway to death, there was just something about him that she just can't stay mad at. With a sigh, she followed him.

"That Shawn... What am I going to do with him?"

Between Breaths (An XX Perspective) – Blaqk Audio (Cex Cells)

They both panted as they look to one another. What an adventure they both had. It was nothing like ever before. She cuddled close and laid her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You know… I still can't believe we're actually together…" he said after taking a breath.

She only smiled. "I believe it…"

He smiled as he placed a kiss on her head and held her close. He looked at his alarm clock and notice how late it was.

"Wow… That was long!"

She grinned as she looked up towards him.

"Hey, you're good"

He grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

They kissed and that was it. Their love and passion for one another is endless.

Bubbly – Colbie Calliat

She smiled as they both held hands, walking down the beach. Never once before had he made her feel this way. She felt as if she was on a bubble or cloud nine. He leaned in and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She giggled and he grinned. He loved hearing her giggle.

They both sat down on the sand and she leaned on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her held her close. They stay in that position. Enjoying one another's company; it was prefect.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah Jules?"

"I love you"

He smiled as he cupped her chin.

"I love you too"

And with that, he kissed her and she happily kissed him back.

* * *

Okay! That was a nice ending. Still surprised about the second to last drabble. Gods me and my Blaqk Audio… ^^;; Well, please review and I love good critics on this, not flames. Flames will be used to power my BBQ. So… Go off and review!


End file.
